a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which can prevent a pull rod of suitcase from being automatically ejected out, and more particularly to a device that if a suitcase is thrown on a ground when its push button on a handle bar of pull rod is not pressed down, the pull rod can be prevented from being automatically ejected out, by using a counter weight in an interior of the pull rod.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional suitcase is provided with a retractable pull rod, such that when the pull rod is extended up, the suitcase can be dragged to move with a user. As a handle bar of pull rod is provided with a push button, the user has to press down the push button to unlock a locking device in an interior of the pull rod before extending the pull rod. During a process of transporting and throwing the suitcase, the pull rod will be still ejected out automatically, even without pressing down the push button, which will cause trouble to a working staff and will also break the pull rod.